A Thanksgiving Feast
by Xayhra
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Will wants to have a feast, but, of course, his plan needs some tweaking. Luckily, Halt is always there to help. One-shot.


**Hullo, all. I haven't read or written anything from RA in quite some time so any OOC-ness is … artistic license.**

"Halt! It's Thanksgiving!" Will exclaimed, running into Halt and Pauline's quarters at Castle Redmont.

Halt raised an eyebrow at his overly exuberant former-apprentice. "And what, pray tell, is Thanksgiving exactly?"

"It's this awesome holiday that some other country celebrates. I don't remember the country. United something or other… Anyway, it's a huge feast where you're supposed to be really thankful and then you go that evening or the next day and spend all your money to buy everything you ever wanted!"

"Sounds rather counterproductive."

"But they eat turkey and stuffing (which some people call dressing—the weirdoes) and cranberry sauce and mashed potatoes and green bean casserole and pumpkin pie and—"

"Fascinating, I'm sure," Halt broke in drily. "And just what does this have to do with us, as we live in Araluen not 'United Something or Other?'"

"Well," Will started, containing his enthusiasm enough to plop down at the kitchen table next to Halt, "we could make a feast and invite Horace and Crowley and King Duncan and Baron Arald and Erak and Gilan and—"

"Why have you developed this habit of saying long lists?"

"Well—"

"Never mind. Now, what makes you think that Master Chubb would be so obliging as to spend the rest of his day cooking for us?"

"Well—"

"And how do you suppose that Erak would be able to make his way over from Skandia— _Skandia_ —in time for this proposed feast?"

"Well—"

"And why did you think that King Duncan would ignore all of today's duties and spend much of his day riding on over here from Castle Araluen?"

"Well—"

"The answer is that you didn't think."

Will looked rather crestfallen. "I just thought it would be fun to get together with everyone and say what we're thankful for. We can skip out on spending all our money if you want, Halt."

Halt started to feel a little bad for Will and decided to let up a little on his stern act. Not that he'd ever admit that he had a stern act. "I don't think it's a bad idea." Will brightened instantly. "But your plan is terrible."

"Oh," Will murmured, again dejected.

"Luckily, planning can be fixed."

"How?" Will asked, eyes wide.

"We could have this Thanksgiving feast later in the year so the people we invite actually have time to get here."

"Oh, that's a good plan!"

"The obvious solution, you mean. Can you wait till February?"

FEBRUARY 23

"Hullo, Will!" Erak bellowed, grabbing Will into a crushing embrace.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Erak!" Will exclaimed when he could breathe again.

"Happy Thanksgiving! Svengal and I have no idea what this Thanksgiving is, but we heard that there would be food!"

"Great reason to go anywhere," Svengal added as they headed into the great room at Castle Redmont where all feasts were held.

"Good Lord!" Horace exclaimed as he followed the two Skandians into the room. "There's at least five different kinds of pie!"

"Wonderful, Horace," Cassandra replied, steering him away from the desserts and toward their spots at the table.

Will ushered the last of the guests into the great room and took his place at the head of the table. "Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!" he shouted. A round of "Happy Thanksgiving" answered him. "It's my great pleasure to host the first Thanksgiving feast at Castle Redmont. It is a little untimely, but the spirit of thankfulness does not depend on the time of the year. As such, I would like us to all go around and say one thing that we are thankful for. To start, I am thankful that all of us could gather together like this."

Alyss, sitting to his right, said, "I am thankful for my husband." The obligatory round of awws followed her statement.

"I am thankful for the beautiful snow outside," Cassandra continued.

"I'm thankful for the five different kinds of pie!" Horace exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too!" Erak agreed. "Also, the booze!"

And so the round of gratitude continued until it ended at Halt, who was sitting immediately to Will's left. Halt felt rather conspicuous as everyone turned to look at him and waited to hear what he would say. Halt cleared his throat. "I am thankful that Will agreed to be my apprentice when he was fifteen."

The round of awws was rekindled, much to Halt's annoyance and embarrassment. Thankfully, Will diverted everyone's attention by saying, "I'm starving! Let's eat!"

 **Happy Thanksgiving! And to those of you who do not live in the US, well, go make yourself some stuffing. It's literally amazing (even the gluten free stuff!). I hope you enjoyed my little fanfic! All reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
